It maybe too late I'm sorry
by jenri92
Summary: this is a story about Mei Zhuo and an another girl not XiaoQiao and that has not happened yet... so please read... and tell me what you think..: So HAPPY READING!:
1. to the future readers:

To all future readers of this fic

-this is like my first meteor garden/hana yori dango fic so… please be nice

-uhm…I'll be posting this in the category of 'meteor garden' under TV shows AND 'hana yori dango' under anime/manga

-I'll be rating it a T but in any case that you object to that just email me.

JUST IN CASE  
Xue- is my own character, you'll find out who she is soon

For the manga readers

Asi (meteor garden) is also Tsukasa (hana yori dango)

Lei (meteor garden) is also Rui (hana yori dango)

Mei Zhuo (meteor garden) is also Akira (hana yori dango)

Ximen (meteor garden) is also Sojiro (hana yori dango)

Shan Cai (meteor garden) is also Tsukushi (hana yori dango)

HAPPY READING… I want to know what you think…:))


	2. chapter 1

It was a dark cloudy morning when a private jet landed on the airport runways of Taipei. A beautiful girl stepped out of the jet and walked towards the doors of the inside of the airport. She waited by the door for a man that was wearing what almost seemed like a tuxedo but for servants. She held the door open for then butler because he was carrying two luggages, one on each hand. She opened it for him and let him pass and waited for the cart that carried similar types of luggages that the butler carried. She entered the airport waiting area.

"Thank you, miss. I should really remind you I should be the one assisting you." The butler said.

"It's no problem Louie. After all mother and father aren't here so there's no use for the formalities." She said to the butler.

"Yes, miss but permit me to still address you by 'miss,' miss." Said the butler

"Of course whatever suits you." She said.

Outside the airport doors sat a limousine that waited for its passengers to enter its doors. The chauffer immediately got up once he saw her going out of the doors of the airport. He held the back seat door open for her.

"It has been a long time, miss. It's good to see you back." He said to her

She smiled at him and he smiled back, glad that he made her smile he waited for the butler to get in as well. The butler got in the limousine and the chauffer shut the door. He drove off away from the airport.

_It really has been a long time. I wonder if they still remember me. I wonder if HE still remembers me. _She thought.


	3. chapter 2

On another part of Taipei sat a graceful manor that was surrounded by trees and a large gate that confined the manor and its huge garden in one space

On another part of Taipei sat a graceful manor that was surrounded by trees and a large gate that confined the manor and its huge garden in one space. The limousine stopped in front of the gate and the chauffer put down his window and talked to the speaker. Suddenly the gates rolled back and let the limousine in. The car stopped in front of the driveway, the chauffer stepped out of the car and opened the door for the girl.

"It truly has been long hasn't it, Tom? Where is my brother?" She asked the chauffer.

"Miss, he is at the university." He replied

"Oh," She said "After I fix myself would you bring me there I would love to see my brother again?" she asked him.

"I would love to, miss. And honestly as I can say he has been really sad since you were away." Replied the driver

She went inside the house and into her room. It was the same as it always has been the same way that she wanted it. Only now it's fixed. It had a huge sofa asymmetrical to the TV. The huge four-poster bed sat in the middle of all of it. Across it was the TV. On both sides of the bed sat a side table with lamps on both, an alarm clock on the other and a phone on the other. Then on one corner of the room sat a table made of Oakwood and furnished till it was shining. _I bet this is all mother's doing. She couldn't tolerate that it was messy._ She laughed at the thoughts that ran through her head. She went to the bath room and drew herself bath. She relaxed at the bath and as the minutes flew by she knew if she wanted to see her brother she had to get there already before lunch or else God knows where he would've run off to. She got out of the bath and drained all the water. She got some clothes from the luggage that was brought to her room while she was in the bath. She took out a black sleeveless turtle neck and a black leather skirt that went just above her knees. She took out her black ankle boots and got a white pearl necklace. She looked at herself at the mirror and smiled. _I've certainly grown up. _


	4. chapter 3

When she reached the university she stepped out of the car. It was already lunch and she would probably find her brother at the cafeteria. She trotted at the steps of the university and walking along the path ways as if she knew where she was going. Truthfully she knew well, more that most students that have studied here know about the school, secret passages that have never been touched. She strolled around the grounds remembering her fantasies of going there for college. Now she was finally getting it. Only it was her 3rd year in college so she only hade 2 years left. Her brother is in his last year. As she passed by the hallways that students filled a path was made. She turned heads as she walked to the cafeteria. There was a slight buzz among the students. Especially among 2 girls, Baihe and her friend

"Hey who are you?" asked Baihe.

"Who are you to ask me to ask who I am?" she asked her back

"Don't be a smart ass! I'm asking you a question. I swear if Lei was here he wouldn't tolerate this being done to his girlfriend!" Baihe challenged her by mentioning Lei as her boyfriend, even if eh really isn't.

"Really I don't remember my BROTHER mentioning a girl more over a girlfriend. Well except what happened back then. Wait… I think I remember you what's your name?" the girl asked

"Baihe, why?" replied Baihe

"Oh I remember you! He mentioned you in one of his letters. You're the one that hit on all of them all the time. You really wanted to hook up with one of them. Now I remember you—"

"XUE!" suddenly everyone stopped talking including the girl and Baihe and her companion.

"What the hell,' he started out mad, "are you doing here?" she started to smile and hugged her and lifted her up from the ground.

"I'm back! Father and Mother agreed to let me finish my last 2 years here in Ying Te." She replied excitedly

"Baihe," asked one of the boys from beside Lei, "what were you doing to her?" he came of kind of angry.

"Oh I—I—was—"

"It's alright Asi. She was just introducing herself to me. It was very nice." She replied when Baihe couldn't.

"Good!" replied the guy named Asi

"You've always been so protective! You're like my very over protective brother." She laughed.

"Well you're like a little sister." Replied the other guy

"Aw thanks Ximen. Well I was just coming to surprise Lei." She replied.

"Well let's head to the house. It's getting boring here." Replied Asi

They continued talking and by the time they finished talking everybody in the whole entire school knew who Xue was. She was Hua Ze Lei's younger and ONLY sister.

They reached the Hua Ze Mansion but not before abducting Shan Cai from her current class. For that she was immensely irritated and at the same time grateful.

"ASI! What am I doing here I still have class you know!" she screamed at him.

"Stop shouting! It's so deafening!" replied Asi

"I'm not going to stop shouting unless you tell me why I'm here!!" she screamed again.

"Asi can't you guys go on without fighting?" Xue asked as she entered the room.

"No apparently we can't. She's a chatter box!" replied Asi

"It's you're fault. YOU always drag me out somewhere on a mere whim." Replied Shan Cai. "I'm Shan Cai. Sorry that my idiot boyfriend didn't even introduce me." She held out her hand to Xue and Xue shook it.

"I'm glad to finally meet you I've heard so much about you. I'm Xue, Lei's younger sister." Replied Xue just as Lei was walking into the room followed by Ximen and Mei Zhuo.

"Oh. I never knew Lei had a younger sister." Shan Cai replied.

"Oh. Yeah he never talks about it because ever since I was 13 I went to Spain then to France to study. Ever since then I would only visit once in a while. School schedule here and there is very different." She finished

"Yeah she was kind of forced to go there. At first when Mother and Father said she would go she agreed then the day came that she had to go she realized that she would be alone and no one will be there with her." Lei said

"The Dance Company there is wonderful. I asked if I could do it here instead of there. It took sometime but I convinced them and mom and dad to let me go here. Of course I would have to go to the university and do dance but it's okay just as long as I'm here. The longest that I've stayed here, after leaving, was a month. It was when I was 17 turning 18 then we had a party so it was fun." She said

"Yeah Xue was drunk then. Mei Zhuo took her up to her room that night. Lei is basically weak and Ximen was with his women." Said Asi

"And where were you?" asked Shan Cai with one eyebrow raised.

Then everybody started laughing.

"He passed out. He was sleeping in the guest room that night. It was so funny people kept on entering that room because they thought it was the bathroom." Replied Ximen.

"Who asked for your opinion!" Asi replied defensively.

"So many things happened that night" spoke Mei Zhuo.

"Really like what?" asked Shan Cai.

"Just a lot of things." He replied.

Then everybody was quiet. They were thinking about what Mei Zhuo was talking about. Only 3 people in that whole entire room knew what happened.


End file.
